The Dark Killer and the Dancer
by Tsumi Shizen
Summary: Ichigo is a dance at night but he mostly sings then one night when he was done working a dark angle named Shirosaki saves him from a group of ...somethings (XD) Shirosaki tell Ichigo before he leaves "I'm your DARK angel also known as your killer or protector ... ill see you later my prince" THEN he dissapears what will happen when next (XD crappy summery sowwy)
1. Meeting

hello everyone this is Midnight and i just wanna say that this is my FIRST story so be nice to me ...please and summery

SUMMERY: Ichigo is a dance at night but he mostly sings then one night when he was done working a dark angle named Shirosaki saves him from a group of ...somethings (XD) Shirosaki tell Ichigo before he leaves "I'm your DARK angel also known as your killer or protector ... ill see you later my prince" THEN he dissapears what will happen when next (XD crappy summery sowwy)

DISCLAMER and ichigo in not really "him self"

ICHIGO'S POV

When i was done singing I decided to go out for a little fresh air since this is a smoking club and I CANT BEATH IN THERE! so when i walked outside i leaned on the wall, and closed my eyes thinking to my self.

"hey babe you look very...hot tonight"

i turn my head a glare at the A**hole who just spoke to me

"aww come on baby i can make you feel amazing tonight if ya let me"

"go F*ck yourself"

"oh a fisty one i see"

then the large man snaped his fingures and the next thing i know people are suronding me on grabbed my arm but i kicked him in the face before he got to pull me towards him but then 4 guys grabbed my legs 2 on each side i struggled but couldnt break free

i tryed punching them but i couldent cause my hands where tied up as well then one guy reached down and grabbed my dick and i yelped

'_someone help me please...'_

i closed my eyes tight and all the wight on my arms and legs were gone then i opened my eyes and saw a guy probably about my age but he has REALLY pale skin but his eyes are what really got me.

his iris was golden but his sclera was different...it wasnt white...it was..._**black**_ his eyes were beautiful i could NOT take my eyes off of him

"you ok"

"hmmm yea but...who are you"

he smirked and i saw a black figure come from his back OMG THEY WERE WINGS not any type of wings but Angel wings... but there black

"my name is Shirosaki but call me Shiro for short"

i nodded

"i have to go-"

"WAIT...what...are you?"

he chuckled darkly

"me well in simple terms im you angle your DARK angel also known as your killer or protector ... ill see you later my prince"

then he was gone...AWWWW i wanna talk to him a bit...he was really ...hypnotizing OH GOD i need to go home i then turned around and walked home.

well i hope you like it ik it was short but it was all i could think of so i hoped you liked it BYE BYE


	2. Kissed a Boy Kissed a Girl

Chapter 2 enjoy

the next night I got to the club and went to get dressed...sadly i have to wear leather ... oooo so fun (sarcasm) but the great thing is my best friends Ulquiorra and Grimmjow will come watch me tonight ...YAY!

oh and they'll be singing with me...yep and now its almost time...

"hey ichi"

"dont call me ichi"

"hey ichi"

"hey ulqui"

grimmjow's eyes narrowed at me

"why does he get to call you ichi?"

i smiled at him "because he lets me call him Ulqui and you dont let me call you grimmie"

Grimmjow sighed "fine you can call me grimmie"

"yay!" i lirtaraly jumped up and down in happyness then grimmjow rolled his eyes at me

"you guys ready to go?" me and grimmie nodded

we walked out on stage and the lights were brighter then the sun XD we had to blink like multiple times before we got use to it.

Before the music started i saw something REALLY white in the back of the crowed

_'OH MY JOSH IS THAT HIM!?...maybe im just getting my hopes up'_

but then i knew for sure it was him cause his eyes and when are eyes met though the crowed he winked at me which got me super happy...maybe i can talk to him after this?

next thing i knew the music started

Cobra starships - I kissed a boy Katy Perry - I kissed a girl

Yo check it out, I've got a plan This was never the way i planned not my Here's my intention intention  
>The frat boys in the club are lame I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my descretion<br>Let's start an altercation It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
>It's just what I'm used to I'm curious for you caught my attention<br>Just want to fuck shit up  
>I got my whole damn crew<br>Come on, what you gon' do

I kissed a boy and they liked it I kissed a girl and i liked it, the tast of her  
>Got all the honeys in the club excited cherry chopstick<br>I kissed a boy just to start shit I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend  
>And homeboy was not about it don't mind it<br>I know it's wrong, but I don't mind It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in  
>I'm gonna start shit tonight love tonight<br>I kissed a boy just to start shit I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it  
>Bitches loved it<p>

Nah, you don't even know my name No, I dont even know your name, it doesn't  
>It doesn't matter matter<br>Don't even front, you got no game you're my experimental game, just human  
>You're just a sucker nature<br>So what now, I clowned you it's not what good girls do, not how they should  
>And I'm stealing your girl too behave<br>She wants a secure dude I kissed a girl and i liked it, i liked it  
>And that's just not you<p>

I kissed a boy and they liked it I kissed a girl and I liked it, the tast of her  
>Got all the honeys in the club excited cherry chopstick<br>I kissed a boy just to start shit I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend  
>And homeboy was not about it don't mind it<br>I know it's wrong, but I don't mind It felt so wrong, It felt so right, don't mean I'm in  
>I'm gonna start shit tonight love tonight<br>I kissed a boy just to start shit I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it  
>Bitches loved iy<p>

Me and my bros thats how we roll Us girls we are so magical, soft skin, read lips, so  
>You'll never know how far we'll go kissable<br>I'll grab some chump that I don't know Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it  
>And plant one right on him It ain't no big deal, It's innocent<br>You're only here for our  
>Amusement<p>

I kissed a boy and they liked it I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her  
>Got all the honeys in the club excited cherry chopstick<br>I kissed a boy just to start shit I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend  
>And homeboy was not about it don't mind<br>I know it's wrong, but I don't mind It felt so wrong , it felt so right, don't mean I'm in  
>I'm gonna start shit tonight Love tonight<br>I kissed a boy just to start shit I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it  
>Bitches loved it<p>

THAT. WAS. AMAZING 2 SONG MASHED TO GETHER amasing XD after wards i looked and saw Shiro beckoning me to him i looked at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra and they nodded so i got dressed and walked over to Shiro

"hey"

"hey"

"so im guessing you wanna talk to me?"

"well i was gonna see if we could talk about are selves since you dont know alot about me"

"ok well you wanna go to my house?"

"sure..."

"k then" Then we were off to my house

**a few minutes later**

"well this is my house...well apartment"

"hmmmm"

i grabbed shiros hand and led him up stares

haha im evil cliff hanger and yea... XD sorry idk what to say but...BYE / CYA LATER


	3. Stay with me

Chapter 3 enjoy  
>''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''<p>

Shiro looked around for a while, while i was sitting on my bed

"i'll be right back..."

i lifted my head up "...o..ok "

he left and i sighed then looked for my mp3 player once i found it i started listening to "stay the night" by Zedd

"I am a fire, you're gasoline,  
>Come pour yourself all over me<br>We'll let this place go down in flames only one more time

You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds  
>Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes<br>I know that we were made to break  
>So what? I don't mind<p>

Are you gonna stay the night?  
>Are you gonna stay the night?<br>Oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?

Are you gonna stay the night? (we get burned!)  
>Doesn't mean we're bound for life (we never learn!)<br>So oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?"

"I will if you want me to"

"aaaaa" I saw Shiro smirking at me but then all the sudden he was side ways...wait thats me "owwww"

"haha goman" he put his hand out and i looked at it before taking it and he pulled me up

"thank you"

"no problem ...but you do know your good at singing right?" I started blushing

Then I shrugged "i guess" i looked down and he grabbed my chin lifting my head up "awww how cute your blushing"

I then swatted his hand away and look out my window "...so why are you my **dark **angle?"

". . . . . ."

i looked up at him and he sat down beside me and closed his eyes

"so you dont get hurt..."

"hmmm i have a question"

he looked at me "hmmm?"

"hurt from what?"

he grinned "you'll know in time"

my face turned in to a scowl "fine...I'm going to bed"

"can i stay?"

"WHAT!? NO YOU PERVERT"

Shiro frowned and i tilted my head in confusion

"please?"

i looked to my right trying not to look at him and i sighed "fine"

he smiled and laid on the floor

"you wanna lay there?"

"hmmm i dont really mind"

"... you shure we can switch place if you'd like"

he smiled "im fine ...princess"

i swear at that moment i had one of those anime anger marks on my head

"IM GOING TO BED"


	4. Dream? Memory

this went with chapter 3...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

i turned my body so it was faceing the window and i closed my eyes and fell to sleep

**in ichigos dream**

_(7 years old)_

_'Ichigo...Ichi-goooo' _

_'whhhhat shiroooo' i giggled_

_'lets go play'_

_my face lit up in excitment_

_'REALLY...you-you wanna play ...Shiro' _

_'mmmhmmm' Shiro walked over to me and wraped his arms around me _

_'I love you Ichigo...__**Never **__forget that ok?'_

_'of course shiro...i belong to you foreva' i laughed as Shrio smiled as he gently kissed my nose_

_'if you forget about me...I'll punish you...ok'_

_'mmm got it shiro...but how could i forget you when you saved me from my family...well mom' I looked down and he lifted my head back up_

_'would you like to tell me your story'_

_'n-not really'_

_he smiled lightly 'well thats conplete fine ...Ichigo'_

_i smiled up at shiro and hugged him tighter _

_"I...Love you shiro"_

_"love you ichigo... and dont be mad at me"_

_"why would i be mad at Shiro-Nii"_

_shiro looked at me with sad eyes_

_"because shiro-nii has to leave for 3 years"_

_my eyes widened in tears_

_"now now dont cry ichi-berry...just go ta sleep for a while" _

_"o-ok shiro"_

_(3 years later 10 years old)_

_'SHIRO YOUR BACK' _

_'hey ichi'_

_shiro smiled lightly at me_

**later in the night of that dream**

_'shiro...stay by my side...stay with me for eternity'_

_'if thats what you desire my king'..._

everything in the dream started burning like a picture on fire

**end of dream**

"AHHH NO NO DONT TAKE HIM FROM ME!"

"ICHIGO"

my eyes snapped open and I saw Shiro looking down at me eyes wide

"what the hell happened you started freaking o-"

i lifted my body up and grabbed on to Shiro and when he tryed to pull me off i just keep my self on him not move...just cryed and huged him.. he stoped a few minutes later and decided he wanted to hug me back

after a few minutes i let go and wiped my tears away and he looked at me with curious yet sad eyes

"what happened"

"I-I got some of my memory back"

he tilted his head "what"

"i lost all memory from age 11 and under and my dream...had you in it and you said...you loved me" i looked at him and his eyes were wide which told me the dream...was true

"y-you said that if i forgot about you...you'd punish me..." my words faded in thats last part

"your right i did...and you forgot" he looked up at me and leaned closer to me

"b-but i-its n-no-not m-my falt" "hmmm? how is it now your falt"

"shiro i lost my memory 11 under does that seem normal to you"

he sat beside me "its not nomal"

"i know... but ho-"

"someone must have toyed with your memory to forget about me..."


	5. Strawberry

Chapter 5 ENJOY!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I looked at Shiro and I started to shed into tears. Shiro's eyes widened and he was bye me in a minute

"whats wrong Ichi?"

i sniffled "I-I'm s-sorry i forgot about y-you"

(told you ICHIGO'S NOT LIKE HIM SELF...well lets make him bipoler ...Shall we? XD)

"Ichi its fine lets just go back to bed for now"

I nodded and crawed into the bed while Shiro layed on the floor

"are sure your fi-"

"IM FINE"

"ok ok goman im going to bed" I let myself drift off into dream world

SHIRO'S POV

'_I hope Ichi's ok...dam I'm doing it again...I cant keep falling for him...but i cant help it he's so EFFING cute'_

I tilted my head to the bed and obseve his sleeping face my eyes widen as i notice something ITS FREEZING IN HERE!

I look at Ichigo and he's shivering

"S-Shiro" my eyes widen cause i had no clue he was awake

"hmmm?"...silence...just...silence

"I-I'm c-co-cold"

I lefted my self off the ground and walked over to him. I put one hand on his bed and another on his cheek

"do you trust me?"

ICHIGO'S POV

"do you trust me?"

"y-yea" I was blushing alot at that moment

he nodded slowly THEN I saw the pitch **black **wings that i saw before. Shiro put his arms around my waist and neck and pulled me up then his black wing wraped around us like a cacon.

and im 1000% positive that my face was a bright as a strawberry...Shiro is SOOOOO close to me...I look down not wanting to look in his eyes

"you warm?"

"mmmhmm can you sleep now"

"mmhmm"

"thats good night" shiros soft lips went down and touched my forehead

"n-night Shi"

and i went to sleep in Shiro's Arms...well...Wings

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

END hope yea liked!


	6. I Don't know?

Chapter 6 sorry its been awhile XD iv been busy ...soooo shall we begin :3

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I woke up in the morning in Shiro's Pitch black wings.

"morning"

I looked up at him in shock cuz' i thought he was asleep

"m-morning..."

"you have school today?"

i shoke me head

"no... I have spring break"

he grinned ..."lovely can i show you something...or someone?"

i scowled at him and sighed

"fine but i dont feel like getting u-AAAAAA"

Shiro lifed me of the bed and placed my feet on the floor

"DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

he chuckled

"come on get dressed then i'll show you who i want you to meet"

i nodded and he put his Wings back in to his Back

A few minutes later i was done changing and Shiro and I were walking to a house... when we got to the house Shiro knocked on the door...the door didnt open and Shiro got impationt and he kicked the door down (Ichigo- OoO)

"Really Shiro you didnt need to do that... I was comming"

"not fast enough Grimmjow"

"k...kitty" i whispered but not quite enough and Shiro started to burst out laughing

"hahah your so right Ichi...hahha Grimmjow is a kitty hahaha"

"SHUT UP SHI-"

all the sudden i heard aloud SMACK and i looked at Grimmjow who now had a red mark on his face and the person who im sure smacked him...besidehim!

"your to loud ...trash"

"ULQUI-MMMMM"

i giggles as...Ulquiorra stuffed a teddy bear inside Grimmjows mouth...and i could think was...' _awww poor teddy bear' _

"Ulqui...take it easy on Grimmie...ok?"

"you know Grimmjow and Ulquiorra too?" i asked Shiro and he nodded

"yea there Black Angels too"

my eyes widen then Ulquiorra kicked Shiro sending him flying

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"only Ichigo can call me Ulqui"

I smiled and clapped

a few seconds later we were all on the couch and i was between Shiro and Ulquiorra because they didnt trust Grimmjow to keep his hands to him self

"so...explain to me whats going on"

"well you know that i'm a dark angel and so are they... but Grimmjow is the dark angel of suduction and CATS! while Ulqu..."

Shiro looked at Ulquiorra and saw his glare

"iorra is the Dark Angel of Bats"

i nodded

"what about you?.."

"i dont know yet" i nodded again

then i heard Ulquiorra's voice once again

"Ichigo do you know what Love is?"

"yea its wh-"

" Ichi you have no clue what Love is"

"and you do?" Ulquiorra said with a angry tone

"yes **I**do ...its when you look at someone and your heart starts beating fast...and you cant stop thinking about them and all you wanna do is BE around them thats what **Love **is and Ichigo **You **wouldnt understand that cause you've never been in love before **Ichigo"**

**"**Shiro I KNOW what Love is and your right its also when every time you start to think about the one you love. butterflies start flying in your stomach.

and when your around them you cant help but feel like everything is right in the world.

and you cant stop touching that person!, and You feel miserable when there gone!, When you star planing your future BEFORE you know they like you back...and you cant...stop smiling...when your around or see that person

and I HAVE BEEN IN LOVE!"

they all looked at me with wide eyes and i sighed and smiled

"For me being in love is wonderful and yet painful.

The man I love doesn't know that I do love him. He is my friend Because I love him and i'm going to wait.

Love is worth any pain and wait."

Shiro's eyes soften

"you...like someone?"

"yes but he's being pretty stupid not knowing its YOU i like"

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra smiled as Shiro hit realization

"you...like my?"

"well...DUHHH! haha"

Shiro smiled softly

"im going home bye bye Ulqui and Grimmy"

"bye"

"cya"

i walked out side and Shiro was following me

"what time is it?"

Shiro looked at his phone

"2:00 pm"

I nodded

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

END hehe and ps look at the **bold **letters in the paragraph when Shiro was explaining love to Ichigo and read them in order hehe


	7. S and M in 4 Minutes

"What do you wanna do?"

"hmmm... go to the club and sing"

Shiro looked at me like {are you serious} and i just giggles

"ichigo?" i looked at Shiro and tilted my head

"I'm sorry... its just-" i cut in

"dont worry about it... i just wanna sing LETS GO"

his eyes softened and he smiled and he followed me

~A FEW MINUTES LATE~

when we showed up it was PACKED Shiro and i decided to go the other way . we went though the back door and walked the stairs to the back stage.

we got up there and 1 guy was throwing up, 2 of them were fighting, and 1 was in a cornor crying!

Shiro and I looked at each other then back at the scene that was being displayed

"ICHIGO" i looked over at me boss

"Can you sing tonight?"

i nodded and my boss looked at Shiro

"can you?"

Shiro nodded slowly, my boss walked over to Shiro

"Whats your name?"

"Shiro"

he nodded

"ok Shiro watch Ichigo then you 2 will sing together"

we nodded and i walked out on stage

"Heres Strawberry kitten singing S and M"

"Na na na Come onNa na na Come on Na na na na na Come on Na na na Come on Come on Come on Nana na na Come on Na na na Come on Na na na na na Come on Na na na Come on Come on Come on Na na na na

Feels so good being bad  
>There's no way I'm turning back<br>Now the pain is my pleasure  
>Cause nothing could measure<p>

Love is great, love is fine  
>Out the box, out of line<br>The affliction of the feeling  
>Leaves me wanting more<p>

_[Chorus x2:]_  
>Cause I may be bad<br>But I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air<br>I don't care  
>I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones  
>May break my bones<br>But chains and whips  
>Excite me<p>

Na na na na Come on Come on Come on I like it Like it Come on Come on Come on i like it Like it Come on Come on Come on i like it Like it Come on Come on Come on i like it Like it

Love is great, love is fine  
>Out the box, out of line<br>The affliction of the feeling  
>Leaves me wanting more<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Cause I may be bad<br>But I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air<br>I don't care  
>I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones  
>May break my bones<br>But chains and whips  
>Excite me<p>

Na na na na Come on Come on Come on I like it Like it Come on Come on Come on I like it Like it Come on Come on Come on I like it Like It Come on Come on Come on I like it Like it

S...S...S And M...M...M S...S...S And M...M...M

Oh  
>I love the feeling<br>You bring to me  
>Oh, you turn me on<br>It's exactly what  
>I've been yearning for<br>Give it to me strong

And meet me in my boudoir  
>Make my body say ah, ah, ah<p>

I like it Like it

_[Chorus x2:]_  
>Cause I may be bad<br>But I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air<br>I don't care  
>I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones  
>May break my bones<br>But chains and whips  
>Excite me<p>

I Like it like it

S...S...S And M...M...M S...S...S And M...M...M S...S...S And M...M...M\ S...S...S And M...M...M

The crowed apploded and shiro walked slowly up for our next song…. 4 Minutes

He looked at me and I smiles, he leaned over to me "Ichigo… I suck at singing and I hate it"

"TRRRRRYYYY"

After that the music started playing 

**Shiro:** I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes 4 minutes eh _[x8]_  
>Ha ha Yeah Ha ha Breakdown come on<br>**Shiro:** Hey Uh Come on Ichigo  
><strong>Ichigo:<strong> Come on boy I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll  
><strong>Shiro:<strong> Now don't waste time, give me desire, tell me how you wanna roll  
><strong>Ichigo<strong>_:_ I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow There's enough room for both  
><strong>Shiro: <strong>Girl I can hit you back just gotta show me where it's at Are you ready to go? (Are you ready to go?)  
><strong>Ichigo &amp; Shiro<strong>_: _If you want it You've already got it If you thought it It better be what you want If you feel it It must be real just Say the word and I'm gonna give you what you want  
><strong>Ichigo:<strong> Time is waiting  
><strong>Shiro:<strong> We only got four minutes to save the world  
><strong>Ichigo:<strong> No hesitating Grab a boy  
><strong>Shiro:<strong> Go grab your girl  
><strong>Ichigo<strong>: Time is waiting  
><strong>Shiro:<strong> We only got four minutes to save the world  
><strong>Ichigo<strong>: No hesitating  
><strong>Shiro<strong>_:_ We only got four minutes huh four minutes So keep it up keep it up Don't be a prima donna  
><em><strong>Ichigo<strong>__:_ You gotta get em a heart Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
><strong>Shiro:<strong>That's right keep it up keep it up Don't be a prima donna  
><strong>Ichigo<strong>_:_ You gotta get em a heart Tick tock tick tock tick tock Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention Yeah  
><strong>Shiro:<strong> And I know I can tell that you like it and that it's good By the way that you move Oh hey  
><strong>Ichigo<strong>_:_ The road to hell is paved with good intentions Yeah  
><strong>Shiro:<strong> But if I die tonight at least I can say I did what I wanted to do Tell me how 'bout you?  
><strong>Ichigo &amp; Shiro<strong>_:_ If you want it You've already got it If you thought it It better be what you wantIf you feel It It must be real just Say the word and I'm gonna give you what you want  
><strong>Ichigo<strong>: Time is waiting  
><strong>Shiro:<strong> We only got four minutes to save the world  
><strong>Ichigo:<strong> No hesitating Grab a boy  
><strong>Shiro:<strong> Go grab your girl  
><strong>Ichigo<strong>: Time is waiting  
>Shiro: We only got four minutes to save the world<br>Ichigo:No hesitating  
>Shiro: We only got four minutes huh four minutes So keep it up keep it up Don't be a prima donna<br>**Ichigo:** You gotta get em a heart Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
><strong>Shiro:<strong> That's right keep it up keep it up Don't be a prima donna  
><strong>Ichigo:<strong> You gotta get em a heart Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
><strong>Shiro:<strong> Breakdown Yeah  
><strong>Ichigo<strong>: Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
><strong>Shiro:<strong> Yeah uh  
><strong>Ichigo:<strong> Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
><strong>Shiro:<strong> I've only got four minutes to save the world

After Shiro and I finished we walked home …..when we got there we decided to watch a Movie together….. but I ended up….falling asleep…..in Shiros Arms O/O


	8. Reaper

OK NOW ichigo is going to become Bdass ichigo hehe LOVEY XD ENJOY  
>_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-<p>

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off, i slamed on the alarm causing it to shut up

"well thats one way to destory an alarm clock"

I looked up a little and saw Shiro smiling down at me

"Ahh to bright.." i shoved my face into the pillow while Shiro grabbed one and started hitting me with it

"get up ...you need to train..."

"fmm wax"

"what"

"fmm wax"

Shiro grabbed my head and lifted it from the pillow

"what?"

"for what?"

shiro let go of my head causing to smashe in to the pillow it was just in

"well devils, demons, and other weird creature will be coming after you in the future ...and you a grimreaper well not just any grimreaper THE grimreaper"

I looked at him again and Gave him a confused look

"there are Meny different GrimReapers out there, there's the Vampire reaper, werewolf reaper, incubus / succubus reaper, Angel reaper, ect.

The reapers that there are now, Kill what there signed to like the Vampire reaper, that reaper can only kill Vampires and so on do forth but theres one reaper that can kill ANY creature, Human, ANYTHING! and that reaper is you"

It took me a minute to process things "ok so your telling me that i am a reaper that can kill technically anything?"

He nodded

"and i need to kill or even fight these things?"

"yes and your other eye the one with the contact, the contact will need to be off so you can see the demons"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT MY RIGHT EYE!?"

"ichigo... i've been watching over you... you really think i wouldnt have noticed"

I thought about it for a moment...

"true"

Shiro nodded "you also have a demon form but you cant use it yet... not untill you drink demon blood..."

i nodded again

"ready?"

"sure"

*5 min later in my stone wall basement*

"ok evey reaper has a cirtain weapon for there creature Vampire reapers - Chain whip, Werewolf reapers - gun, only with silver bullets, but if you bleed you can form your blood in to any weapon to kill any creature"

"dang i sound awsome"

shiro chuckled "thats becasue you are awsome.."

"yea right" i rolled my eyes

"it takes awhile to form your blood in to a weapon so i wont have you try it toda-"

while shiro was talking i had bit into my wrist to draw blood and formed my blook in to a knife and i threw it at shiro, it hit the wall but cut shiros cheek in the process of doing so

"shiro... i never. Miss. my mark!"

Shiro looked back at me and wiped the blood dripping down his face off and his mouth formed in to a crazy wide smile

"this is going to be easyer then i though... i'll go get the chart... stay"

I nodded and he left

he loves me i chucked to myself and wait for his return


	9. Chart, heart, mart

When Shiro got back he gave me the list and i looked at it

**Basilisk**- A legendary lizard who could kill a man with its stare. 

**Bigfoot** - A type of Sasquatch native to North American forests. 

**Black Dog** - An evil spirit dog that stalks city streets at night. 

**Black Eyed Beings**- They take human form but have black, soulless eyes and emanate a sense of pure evil. 

**Bray Road Beast**- The nickname for a werewolf-like creature seen multiple times in Wisconsin. 

**Centaur**- Half-men, half-horse creatures that ran wild and unruly. 

**Cerberus**- The three-headed dog that guards the entrance to Hades.

**Charybdis**- The whirlpool on one side of the Strait of Messina that swallowed ships that came too close to it. 

**Chimera** - Part-lion, part-goat, part-snake - all monster. 

**Cyclops** - The one-eyed giant who captured and ate people. 

**Cynocephalus** - A member of an ancient race of men with the heads of dogs. 

**Demon**- Maelevolent spirits of Hell who try to take peoples souls. 

**Doppelganger** - Apparitions of people that occur in impossible situations. 

**Dragon** - Giant, flying, fire-breathing lizards who often guard treasure. 

**Echidna** - The snake-woman who became the mother of most Greek monsters. 

**Elf** - Pointy-eared humanoids who excel in magic and archery. 

**Ghost** - Spirits of the dead whose souls remain in the realm of the living. 

**Golem** - Magically animated human-shaped creatures typically made of solid stone. 

**Gorgon** - The snake-haired and snake-bodied humanoid that was created in its mother's image. Its stare could turn a person to stone. Medusa became one of these creatures in a later myth. 

**Hydra** - The nine-headed serpent who grew two new heads for every one that was cut off. 

**Imp** - Small, mischievous creatures who liked to play pranks on people. 

**Incubus - **a male demon believed to have sexual intercourse with sleeping women. (incubi)

**Ladon (Python)** - The snake that guarded the golden apples in the Garden of the Hesperides. 

**Manticore** - A mythical beast with a lion's body and a human's head. 

**Medusa** - The disciple of Athena who was turned into a gorgon. She had the hair of snakes and could turn men to stone with her gaze. 

**Mermaids** - Sea creatures with the head and torso of a woman and the tail of a fish. 

**Minotaur**- The creature with the head and legs of a bull and the torso of a man, who guarded the exit to The Labyrinth. 

**Mutants**- A term describing abnormal creatures created by genetic or environmental mutations. 

**New Jersey Devil**- A flying creature with a high-pitched scream and a horse-like head native to the New Jersey Pine Barrens. 

**Ogre** - An ugly, oversized humanoid creature with great physical strength and little intelligence. 

**Orthros**- The two-headed monster dog. 

**Phoenix** - The golden bird who, at the end of its life, burst into flames only to be reborn again. 

**Sasquatch** - Large, hairy, man-like beasts that live in the woods. 

**Satyr** - Half-men, half-goats who were wild and lustful. The god Pan was one of these. 

**Scylla** - The man-eating beast that lived on the opposite side of the Strait of Messina from Charybdis. 

**Sea Monsters** - The generic term for several breeds of water-based monsters. 

**Shade** - The ghosts of dead people before they are admitted entrance to Hades. 

**Shapeshifters**- Humans who can willingly take the form of an animal while maintaining their consciousness. 

**Sirens** - Man-eating beautiful women whose song compels men to them. 

**Sphinx** - The half-human, half-lion that forces those it meets to answer its riddles, or die. 

**Succubus -** a female demon believed to have sexual intercourse with sleeping men. (succubi)

**Thunderbird** - A giant bird that creates storms with its wings. 

**Vampire** - Legend's most charming bloodsucker gets a whole section of a website all to

itself. - lustfull, suducfull 

**Wendigo** - An evil spirit that possesses humans and turns them into cannibals. 

**Werewolf** - Human by day, wolf by night. 

**Wraith** - Evil spirits of the dead who are trapped on Earth. 

**Zombie** - The living dead who feed on human flesh.

"um...Shiro is this All the things i will have to fight?"

"no.. .not really some of them yes but not all of them... most of them we dont see but rtust me there are SO many more demons where this came from and you will have to memorise these...ok?"

I nodded and went to study. after an hour i had drifted off to sleep


	10. Shinigami bukku

The next day i woke up and saw Shiro at the end of my bed reading some sort of notebook

"whats that Shiro?"

Shiro turned his head to look at me "the Angle / Reaper Guide book"

I sat up and tilted my head "what the hell is that?"

Shiro chuckled "It's a book that tells most of the demons, weapons, monsters ect."

I nodded, understanding what the books about

"do I have to learn that book too?"

Shiro nodded "well of course Ichi. It's what a Master reaper should already know" Shiro smirked as I growled lightly at him then I noticed something

"Shiro?"

"hmm?"

"did you put me in my bed?" he nodded then I notice something else

"hey Shiro?"

"yes Ichi?"

"why is you arm burnt?"

Shiro looked at me eyes as wide a dinner plates

"how-"

"you're arm..."

I crawled over to him and lifted up his shiro sleve and there marked a fresh burn mark on Shiro's albino skin.

"I could see it..."

"ahh.. the Grim reaper eyes are moving in"

"whats that?"

"before I answer that question .. can you see out of your right eye?... my burn when my shirt sleve was down?"

I nod, then he nods conferming something.

"The grim reaper eyes are eyes that can see things on the otherside, it will show you the fastest way to kill a demon, it know what a human or demon has been through that they have done in-"

"so basicly knows a persons entire life story in a second if they want to?"

Shiro nodded his head once again.

"but only when you _**want**_to know.. but why would you wanna know if I was hurt or not?"

Shiro looked at me and my face started turning a shade of light red.

"I... always wanna make sure ... your ok" I look down while Shiro formed a smile on his face.

"Thank you for worrying about me...Ichigo i just got burned from the microwave..." he lied... but i waved it away and nodded.

"so will I learn the book tomorrow?"

"no"

"when will I learn it?"

"today..."

my eye twitched

"every...thing" my voiced raised a little while Shiro confermed

"everything... but i might make exceptions..."

I fell back on my pillows and look up at the cieling... "here goes nothin'"


	11. Gomen'nasai

"Chapter 1... Creatures and Spirits...Amazon: females who have intercourse with men, um they could give birth in 36 hours after having sex, children mature rapidly, become teenages in 3 days, kids kill father.

Arachne - humanoid monsters with spide-like abilities and attributes.

Buruburu - ghost born pf a persons fear after dying in a terrifying manner... Shiro Do I have to do this today?"

Shiro looked at me and smiled at me

"Only chapters 1 and 2 ... if you do I'll give you a sweet prize at the end" shiro started wiggiling his eyebrows and i laughed and threw a pillow a him and continued.

"Changeling - humanoid creatures, appear human, true nature revealed in reflection... croation, crocatta, Daera, Djinn, Dragon, Fairy, Familiar... ha like what one"

"Really?"

"Yea Familars are cool"

"Maybe i could get you one.."

"NO it - it's ok..." Shiro nodded once again

"Ghost, Ghoul, Golem, Hellhound, Khanworm, Kitsune, Lamra, Leshil, Leritathan, Okami, Phenix, Pishtaco, Shojo, Skin walker, Thinman, Vengeful spirit, Vetalarn,"

"Now chapter 2... I'll be down stairs waitin' for ya ..K?"

"K" once Shiro left i started on chapter 2

"Chapter 2... Symbols and Rituals ... its shorter HELL YEA!... African dream root, Angel banishing symbol, Anti-possession symbol, Binding spell, Blood spell... whats that?... oh ok... Crossroads, Enochian, Devil's trap, Devil's trident, Exorcism, Heptagram, Mark of Gabrial... Pentagram sigil of Azazel, Horn of Abaddon, Tulpa."

I closed the book and put it in my dresser. I hopped down stairs…. and I couldn't find Shiro

"..Shiro?"

All the sudden i was _slammed _against the wall, I opened my eyes. I saw Shiro and all I could see from those beautiful gold on black eye...was lust

"Sh-Shiro"

"Hmm?" I shivered as I felt Shiro's moist blue tongue skim over my tan sun kiss skin

"S-Shirooo" I moaned as he grabbed my ass

"Duck Ichi" Shiro literally just _ripped_ my shirt off. My eyes widened as all I wanted to do was cover myself.

Shiro keep kissing me, very passionately and he was holding me up very gentaly

"Sorry Ichigo"

"w-what do you mean?"

"...doing this... but I Love you to dame much for another guy to be even close to you... I'll get jealous and most likely rip them apart"

I feel my face heat up

"Ichigo...can I be the one... who gets to take you..."

That question got me.. Because I Love Shiro more then anything and I know that he wouldn't betray me.. But i also hold my virginity dearly to me.. But It's Shiro..

"If I had to pick someone ... I would pick you so yes….and plus I'm like what 15? Bitch I need to loose it"

Shiro chuckled and stuck his hand in my pants

"mm!" Shiro start to stroke my already erected dick

"Ahh …Shiro"

"Hah I would have you beg… but… not for the first time"

_**Knock knock**_

Shiro stopped as well as I

"Ichigo?" that's… Orihime's voice.

I looked at Shiro and he pulled his hand away from my now partially erected dick. I gave him an apologetic look and he rolled his eyes as I walked to the door, and opened it.

"Yes?" Orihime blushed

"Kurosaki-Kun…. You don't have a shirt on"

I looked down ha…. I forgot Shiro _Ripped _my shirt off

"Yea… I was sleeping" I lied…

"Oh sorry….but I wanted to talk to you about something… may I come in?"

I turned to Shiro and he glared at me then rolled his eyes again and left in a blink of an eye…..sorry Shiro

"Sure.. come in" while Orihime sat on the couch I went upstairs to get a new shirt on then I when back down stairs and sat on the couch across from Orihime.

"What's up Orihime?"

"Well Renji and Rukia are acting like there in love with each other… and pushing me away a lot now"

"Well… they DO love each other"

Her eyes widened

"Huh?"

"There dating"

"Oh…."

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"No… Kurosaki-Kun… I have a crush o-on someone… what should I do?"

I looked at her for a minute without speaking

"Hmm ask them out and see what happens if they don't return the feeling… let them go" I smiled and she smiled back

"Ok .. hm Kuosaki-Kun"

"Yes?"

"Will you go…. Out with m-me?"

"What!?"

"I've liked you for some reason… for a while"

"Orihime"..

"Please"

"I can't"

"Why now?"

"Because I'm dating someone!"

Her eyes widened "you are?"

I nodded then she got up and walked over to the door "bye _Ichigo"_

"cya…" then she slammed my door shut

I sighed once she left…. Now time to cheer up a pissed off angle…"


	12. ignorance

"Shiro?"

"What!?"

Shit... he's mad!

"I'm sorry but its not like I could have stayed quite, Orihime... She looks everywhere if she doesnt find me in the first place .. so-"

Shiro cut me off "I'm not mad 'cause of that!"

"Then why are you mad?"

"'Cause she likes you dick head! you're mine NOT HERS!"

well that surprised me...

"S-sorry I didn't mean it like that... you're not mine I just... NEVERMIND! but you DID like her before I came didnt you?" I nodded

Shiro WAS pissed, and I was to blame cause I still like her... but not a lot anymore.

"I'm not gonna talk to you after this conversation."

""WHY!?"

"you know why!" I sighed

"what's it going to take"

"for what?"

"For you to talk to me again."

He looked at me for a minute before talking again "Finish the book." My eyes widened and he continued "Finish the last 4 chapters... its a BIG book... but there is only 6 chapters. Cya"

Shiro disapeared in a second... great Lets get started

SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT BUUUUUUUT THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS!


	13. Weapons and Artifacts

I looke at the book and sigh _'Shiro why do you torture me so..?' _I open to chapter 3 Weapons & Artifacts. and start.

"**Angel sword** - The weapon could be describes as a long dagger or a short sword. It can be used to kill Angels, Demons, Hellhounds, and archangels.

**Cat eyes **- Traditionally use as protective charms, or to ward off the evil eye, cross.

**Curse box** - The idea of a curse box may have come from the legend of Pandora's box, a box that holds all evil and disease in the world, leaving all hope behind.

**Dead man's blood** - A poison to Vampires

**Death's Scythe**,

**Devils shoe string**,

**Hand of glory**,

**Hellhound Glasses** - Made so you can see Hellhounds.

**Hex bag**,

**Holly oil**,

**Iron**,

**Lot's Salt**,

**Meadow sweet**,

**Mjolnir**,

**Purgatory weapons**,

**salt**,

**Vamptonite**"

I sigh and lay on my bed as I look at the clock... 4 hours.. god... tomorrow chapter 4.. Exorcism.. I 'll see you soon Shiro.

IM sorry for another short chapter im almost positive the next one will be longer!


	14. Exorcism

I woke up and saw a note on my pillow next to me so i read it

_'1 Chapter down 3 to go.. the next chapter is a little more difficult, you have to learn the exorcism spell in English AND in Latin, and you have to memorise... cya soon Ichi_

_ ~ Shiro'_

god Shiro... you're lucky I love you.. I grabbed the book and started on the 4th chapter Exorcism.

"Exorcism is the act of driving our or warding off demons from persons, places, or things that are possesed or infester by them, or are liable to become victims or instruments of their malice.

During the exorcism ritual, a solem and authoritative adjuration of the demon is applied in the name of god or any of the higher powers to with the demon is subject.

Exorcisms are presented as having two parts. The first expels the demon from the occupied vessel and the second sends the demon back to hell,

The second part is not mandatory, or can be interupted allowing the demon to escape and possess another meatsuit."

"latin -

Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis insurusion infernalis adversarii, omnis legio omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.

ergo draco maledicte  
>et omnis legio diabolica<br>adjuramus te.  
>Cessa decipere humanas creaturas,<br>eisque aeternae perditionis venenum ac.

Vade, Satana, inventor et magister  
>omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis.<br>Humiliare sub potenti manu dei  
>sine trepi - invocato a<br>nobis sancto et terribili nomine,  
>ad quem inferi tremunt.<p>

Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.  
>Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire,<br>te rogamus, audi nos.

Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare  
>Rogamus, audi nos,<p>

Deus in loco sancto suo terrere.  
>Deus Israel ipse dabit virtutem fiducia<br>et fortitudinem plebi Suae.  
>Benedictus Deus. Gloria patri."<p>

English -

"We exorcise you, every impure spirit every satanic power, every insurusion of the infernal adversary, every legion every congregation and diabolical sect.

thus cursed demon

and every diabolical legion

we adjure you.

Cease to deceive human creatures

and to give to them the poison of eternal perdition.

Go away, Satan the inventor and master

of all deceit, the enemy of humanity's salvation.

be humble under the powerful hand of god

tremble and free - I invoke by

us the sacred and terrible name

at which those down below tremble.

From the snares of the Devil, free us, lord.

so that you may make your church safe to serve you freely,

we ask you, hear us.

So that you may destroy the enemies of your sacred Church

We ask you, hear us!

God is frightening about his own sacred place.

The god of israel Himself will have trust excellence

and strength to His Own people.

Blessed be god. Glory be to the father."

I read the exorcism over and over again untill i remembered it once i did i was done with chapter 4! i then looked over at the clock 5: 49pm (he got up at 11:50am) well at least I got time to go to the stupid club again...

I just wanna sing. a few minutes later.. I'm finally changed out of my and in to my day clothes I put on a Hollows T-shirt cause thats my favorite band, Black jeans, a long neckless that has a skull holding a onyx Jem in its mouth.

I was ready to go wether i liked it or not a half hour later I was at the club about to go on stage and sing...

I spotted Shiro drinking with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, But i saw bat like wings on Ulquiorra and a tail and ears on Grimmjow... OH YEA! Grim reaper eyes I laughes and then I heard the anouncer say my stage nameand I knew that was my Q

I walked on the stage and Shiro's eyes went straight on me...

"TONIGHT EVERY ONE THIS LOVELY BEAUTY HERE WILL BE SINGING I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU BY... 3 DAYSGRACE!"

The anouncer walked off and i opened the door trapping the lovley sound of my vocal cords

"Every time we lie awake  
>After every hit we take<br>Every feeling that I get  
>But I haven't missed you yet<p>

Every roommate kept awake  
>By every sigh and scream we make<br>All the feelings that I get  
>But I still don't miss you yet<p>

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<br>I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<p>

Every time we lie awake  
>After every hit we take<br>Every feeling that I get  
>But I haven't missed you yet<p>

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<br>I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<p>

Only when I stop to think about you,  
>I know<br>Only when you stop to think about me,  
>do you know?<p>

I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<br>You hate everything about me  
>Why do you love me?<p>

I hate  
>You hate<br>I hate  
>You love me<p>

I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?"<p>

Once i was done I got off stage and my face was red! Shiro keep looking at me with his lustful eyes which made me horney... which isnt good... Once i got home I took a bath and went to bed trying to forget Shiro for now...

"Shiro... your so mean to me... even as a kid you still were.."

I closed my eyes and little did i know that Shiro was Listening to me.


	15. Demon and Angelology

I woke up to see yet another note but this time it was hoked on to a rose and i began to read it

_"ichi... 2 done 2 to go this chapter is Demonology ... after is Angel lore and you'll be don... remember what the eye colors mean! and im sorry... that im always mean to you but you kicked my heart in the ass ... you know how it feels right?... well.. I'll cya later my little Ichi-Berry oh and... eat lunch! ~Shiro"_

I then looked at the clock ... 1:30pm ... HOLY SHIT! I ran down stairs and made pizza then pf couse i ate it cause its not like im gonna make a pizza, leave it there and NOT eat it !

It was now 2:00pm and I need to get started on reading Chapter 5..

I went up stairs and let out a huge sigh... i really dont but... i will to see him! i flip open the book and start reading

"The first demon was created by Lucifer, an archangel, after God banished him from Heaven for refusing to revere humans. In revenge, he took a human woman - Lilith - and stripped away her humanity to make her the first demon. For this offense, God commanded Michael to imprison Lucifer in a cage in Hell.

Demons have a belief system analogus to humans, but while humans believe in God as there higher power, demons view Lucifer as theirs. No demon had ever actually seen Lucifer. if this is true, it would mean Lilith was turned into a demon without knowing her maker.

All demons were once originally humans, who become demonic when tortured in Hell until their humanity is lost. Prior to becoming demons, it is unclear on what criteria the human spirits are judged as being worthy of Hell, other than selling one's soul to a crossroads demon or a being witch.

Eye color meanings

**White-eyed demons** - The demon chiefs of staff.

**Yellow-eyed demons** - The demon army generals.

**Knights of hell**- Some of the first souls handpicked by Lucifer to become demons.

**Red-eyed demons** - The demon deal-makers.

**Black-eyed demons** - The soldiers, thugs, henchmen, minions."

I looked at the time and it was 3: 56 so i decided to do the next chapter as well

"Chapter 6 last chapter Angel Lore. God appears to have been absent from Heaven for a long period, and in his absence angels manage Heaven, as well as the souls within it, Angels in Heaven dwell in a very hierarchical community, and are known collectivly as the host of Heaven.

Much of angelic hierarchy appears to operate like a military organization, broke down into smaller units and fractions called garrisons. While in heaven, all angels can communicate with one another via an Enochian language. For millennia, angels were not allowed to manifest on earth or take a vessel. They watch over humanity from afar.

The archangel Micheal appears to have been the leader in Heaven. Rapheal, another archangel, was also a powerfull force. The other atchangels were not involved in the host; Gabriel left Heaven and Lucifer was cast out.

Archangels are the eldest angels. They are fierce, absolute, and are Heaven's most terrifying weapon. Unquestioning obedience is expected of lower members of the Host, and those who question orders may be tortured to force compliance. disobedience can be punished by death."

I look at the time again and it was now 5:30 I sigh, wondering what I should do... once i figured out what to do I cut my arm and thought of a Axe at first my blood quivered, untill i thought of the Shape and form of the Axe, My blood formed in to a axe much like my imagination created.

Then all the sudden i heard Clapping, I looked toward the window and saw Shiro standing there smiling at me.

"You're training with me tomorrow"

I smiled at Shi and jumped on him and kissed him, he kissed me back untill Shiro broke the kiss.

"Reward tomorrow" Shiro smirked his signature smirk

I sighed "Nineeee"

Shiro brought me back to my bed and layed me down...

"Night ichi"...

"Night... Shi"

SORRY for rapid time skips XD Will there be a Yaoi sceen next!?*shrugs* who knows what Midnight will do CYA all later OH AND ONE MORE THING *whispers* keep a look out for a Grimmjow x Shiro x Ichigo oneshot ... i might be making one well i started making one so prepare my little ones XD talk to you all later *waves bye*


	16. Love

Goman for the delay! My sister didnt help me since she lost interest :( but here you go oh and I **USED A VERY DIFFRENT WAY OF CALLING A DICK A DICK YOU WILL SEE!**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I sat up holding me face in my hand, I looked out of the corner of my eye to see that Shiro wasn't there anymore.

I ended up getting out of my bed and found a note on my bathroom sink.

"_Ichi~ good morning... the training room is all set up down stairs in the basement feel free to train by yourself till I get back home.. love ya'"_

"Okay then guess I'll go train."

A few minutes later I was dressed and down stairs and found another note on the basement door, god Shiro and fucking notes!

"_Hey there again, well if you press the button right when you walk in you will have things flying at you and fake opponents to defeat so make sure you're ready before you press the button."_

I walked it and lightly bit myself enough to draw blood and imagined a scythe which was the formed. I took at least 10 minutes to get used to spinning the scythe and wielding it.

I sighed. "Okay let's get this party going." I turned and pressed the button then pressed my back against the wall and looked ahead to see the wall on the other side open.

I raised the scythe slightly and the thing in the wall shot at me multiple times, I got hit on the leg once and I cut down what ever was in the wall the other time, this went of for 20 minutes but along the way other sides of the wall were opening and weird thing came out of the floor.

Panted and my blood slowly seeped back into back into me.

"Well done, Love." My head snapped towards Shiro's voice who was now clapping. "Good boy I must say."

Shiro began to walk over to me and stood in front of me. Shiro then gave a shit eating grin and raised his fist that was going towards my face. I grabbed Shiros punch with my hand and pulled him into me kissing him.

Shiro kissed back passionately grabbing a fist full of my hair and wrapping his arm around my waist. Shiro tongue prod at my lips so I opened then and let his tongue invade my mouth.

Sadly our tongues that were dancing had to stop for breath. "Well shit this should be fun." Shiro smirked, picking me up and running upstairs, throwing me on my bed and him jumping on top of me.

"Hah Ichi~" Shiro purred into my ear, causing me to blushed lightly. I took my shirt off while Shiro's hand slid down to my pants and slid them down then off, on to the floor. Shiro then discarded his clothes and threw them on the floor.

"Get on your hands a knees king." "What if I say no?" I cocked one of my eye brow and Shiro chuckled. "I'll make you." I smiled and got on my hands and knees slowly. I was really embarrassed about Shiro seeing my naked and this was my first time so I'm a little nervous.

"Don't be nervous just relax...' Shiro reached into the small cabinet by my bed and got some lube and smeared some on my ass and his fingers. I jolted at the feeling which made Shiro chuckle.

"Ready?" I slowly nodded "y-yea." Shiro then slowly inserted one of his fingers moving it around slowly then added a second one when I was used to the feeling.

"Mm.." I bit my lip to stop from moaning which didnt work when Shiro pushed in his third finger "Ahh!" My body trembled from the pain yet a hit of pleasure.

"Can I go in now Ichigo?" I calmed my breathing before letting out a heated response. "Yes my angel."

Shiro smiled and slowly let his Moisture and heat seeking venomous throbbing python of love slid into me

"Fuck Ichigo... Relax."

I dug my hands into the sheets "Ahh fuck! Hurts!" Shiro chuckled. "Next time we do this it will be so much easier... well mostly."

"S-shut.. up!" Shiro slowly trusted in and out, picking up his pace every few seconds until his cock rubbed up against something inside of me which gave me a wave of pleasure.

I let out a moan. "H-hit there again!" Shiro purred and hit it again and again. "Fuck yes!" Shiro breath shortened as he started to thrust faster inside of me.

"Shit... I might actually cum soon like this." My head was leaning down and my eyes were closed tight "haa... fuck Shiro."

Harder, faster, make me melt into you please Shiro.

The last thing I saw that night was Shiro's black wings. "Sleep my sweet prince."


End file.
